


Can't Help Falling In Love

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, biathlon!Blaine, cross-country skier!Kurt, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-country skier Kurt finally gets to meet his idol and crush biathlon athlete Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... I blame it on days of watching skeing on tv recently... Don't judge me ;)

Kurt knew that they were bound to meet sometime, seeing as how they moved in similar circles and all, but he had not expected to meet the biathlon junior champion just yet. He’d only broken into cross-country skiing this current season himself, and had yet to meet just about anybody this soon into his career. To find out that his and his teams two-day mid-week weekend at a hotel in Germany would also be the place where the American biathlon team would spend the following week was a little bit of a dream come true.

Because standing just before him, a big smile on his face as he extended his hand to Kurt was Blaine Anderson. The most promising biathlon America had seen in years. And a guy Kurt had crushed on since he first saw the handsome, charming man in an interview two years earlier. He hadn’t been able _not_ to crush on the guy when he’d seen the way he’d interacted with the interviewing woman stumbling through her questions. And he’d fallen more and more ever since.

“Hi!” Blaine greeted happily, “You’re Kurt Hummel right? I heard you took second place last week. Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled shyly, unable to believe that Blaine actually _knew_ who he was.

Blaine held on to his hand with both of his as the biathlon continued. “This is your first time in Germany right? I’d be happy to show you around a little if you have any time off?”

“That sounds… great, actually,” Kurt said, a grin forming on his lips.

“Good, good,” Blaine nodded, dropping Kurt’s hand and turning his head quickly when his trainer came up to whisper in his ear.

Watching as Blaine nodded again Kurt shuffled his feet, trying to decide if he should maybe leave Blaine alone – only, he _really_ didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Soo,” Blaine dragged out when his trainer left again. “I have to go to training now, but we could try to get together again after that?”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, shaking his head in understanding. Of course Blaine should go training, it was the responsible thing to do after all. “Of course.”

“Great!” Blaine smiled, leaning in to give Kurt a hug, something which he gladly returned. “See you!” he called out as he left Kurt’s side.

“See you,” Kurt whispered to himself, his smile not leaving his face for a moment.

Standing in the elevator taking him to his floor minutes later Kurt dug his hands into his pockets as he leant back against the wall, but withdrew his left hand when he felt something in that pocket. What he found resting within that pocket was a piece of paper. On it was a ten-digit number, as well as two small words resting beneath them.

_Call me._

Yeah, Kurt was definitely falling for this guy.


End file.
